Ser etéreo
by Kurosaki Orihime
Summary: Después de cuatro meses de hablar por computadora, por fin Ichigo y Orihime se verán cara a cara en su primera cita. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿A dónde irán? Orihime's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Seguro van a pensar que cómo es que estoy subiendo una nueva historia cuando no puedo ni actualizar las que ya tengo, pero esta vez es una ocasión especial. Esta historia no la hice yo, la hizo mi primo, pero como no tiene una cuenta, me pidió que la subiera por él. De verdad creo que no los va a decepcionar, así que por favor apóyenlo con un review, alerta o favorito ^o^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei y la historia le pertenece a mi primo Louis.**

Ser etéreo

Tatsuki:

Te había dicho que si pasaba algo entre él y yo te lo diría tan pronto como me fuera posible. Hoy lo conocí en persona.

Después de varios meses chateando y de conversar por cámara, por fin ayer se decidió a invitarme a salir. Al principio creí que me estaba haciendo una broma, pues en varias de nuestras pláticas me daba a entender que quería salir conmigo, pero al poco rato me cambiaba el tema o se retractaba de lo que decía. Esta vez me lo dijo sin rodeos, poco después de que iniciamos conversación en la noche de ayer. No lo podía creer. Me emocioné mucho, y creo que hasta me puse roja. Si alguien hubiese estado conmigo durante su proposición, tal vez me hubiera dicho que estaba más roja que un jitomate, pero sólo estábamos yo y mi reflejo en el espejo.

Puede ser que mi "sí" se sintiera muy simple y sin ninguna emoción, pero dentro de mí, sentimientos mezclados no sabían cómo actuar ante tal situación. Pude haber escrito "Sí, me encantaría" o "Claro, me gustaría mucho conocerte. Sería grandioso", pero no fue así; creo que ese "sí" sintetizaba todos los sentimientos en mi interior; esa palabra guardaba más que sólo una afirmación, y espero que así él lo haya percibido.

Nuestras conversaciones por lo regular se prolongan hasta las tres de la mañana, pero anoche fue la excepción. Después de quedar en el lugar y la hora, le dije que tenía que irme, porque me sentía un poco mal. Las mariposas en el estómago no se consideran un malestar, pero quería un pretexto para terminar la conversación, así tendría tiempo para elegir algo bonito que ponerme al día siguiente, además, tendría más horas de sueño.

Dieron las tres de la madrugada cuando por fin elegí algo que consideré mejor: una blusa amarilla con un estampado simple, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unos zapatos que iban con el color de la blusa. Por si hacía frío, me decidí por un abrigo negro.

A las tres y media ya estaba acostada, pero me pregunté si de verdad podría dormir. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero también muy feliz, sin embargo, con algo de temor. Al final, me desconecté del mundo y caí en un profundo sueño.

Mi despertador sonó a las nueve, pero lo apagué y seguí durmiendo hasta las once. Me encontraría con él en el subterráneo a las tres, así que rápido arreglé mi cuarto, desayuné y me metí a bañar. Después de salir del baño, me vestí y me puse frente al espejo. Me sentía bonita, muy, muy bonita. Pensé en hacerle algo a mi cabello, pero al final decidí que suelto me iba muy bien. Me preguntaba si a él le causaría la misma impresión que yo tuve de mí al ver mi reflejo. Una oleada de nervios invadió mi estómago.

Llegué puntual a la estación. Me senté en una banca de la plataforma y esperé. Por un momento sentí que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, pero me di cuenta que no era así, y es que llevaba esperando media hora. Trenes y trenes pasaban y la esperanza de verlo descender de uno se fue esfumando poco a poco. Tal vez preguntes "¿No le pediste anoche el número de su celular?" ¡Claro que lo hice! Es sólo que no quería verme impaciente; sin embargo, tenía que saber qué estaba pensando.

Otro tren llegaba ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Me preguntaba . Había llegado a la ciudad hacía poco más de un año, pero me había dicho que todavía no sabía andar muy bien por tren. ¿Se habrá perdido? Pudo haber sido que… no. Hubiese sido muy cruel de su parte no avisarme que no vendría. No sabía qué hacer, quedarme, irme, no sabía. Y si…

Mi mirada se fijó en la plataforma contraria. El último vagón del tren estaba a punto de ser tragado por el túnel. La gente que había descendido poco a poco iba desapareciendo a por medio de las escaleras eléctricas; pero él no. Se quedó en la plataforma, como si no supiera dónde se encontraba. En su cabello anaranjado fue en lo que se fijaban mis ojos.

Por un momento, me quedé inmóvil. Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Pero sólo un momento, y es que automáticamente caminé a la altura de donde él estaba. Lo único que nos separaba eran las vías y los distintos puntos de foco en los que nuestros ojos estaban centrados, pues mientras yo lo miraba, él tenía su vista en el celular. Un movimiento de su cabeza hacia el frente bastó para que él se fijara en mí. Guardó el celular en la bolsa de su pantalón, y tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero noté un leve amago de sonrisa en sus labios. Volteó para todos lados desorientado. Con señas, le hice saber que tenía que usar las escaleras eléctricas. Mientras yo también subía, los nervios se intensificaron. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y hasta pude sentir gotas de sudor comenzando a correr por mi frente.

Llegué al piso de transbordos, y él ya estaba ahí esperando. Por mí.

—Te pido una disculpa, Orihime— dijo cuando estuvimos cara a cara—. Tanto tiempo ya en la ciudad y aún me pierdo dentro del subterráneo. Me equivoqué de transbordo y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba llegando a la terminal— Sonrió, y una pequeña risa le salió.

— No te preocupes, Ichigo. Te entiendo. Cuando yo viajé por primera vez en tren, también me perdí. Es normal— mientras decía esto, lo veía a los ojos. Era la primera vez que veía un color como la miel iluminada por la luz del sol en las pupilas de alguien.

— Creí que ya no te encontraría— dijo seriamente—. Quise mandarte un mensaje e incluso llamarte, pero en el túnel no había señal.

— Pero ya estás aquí— Una gran sonrisa, acompañada con un guiño, apareció en mi rostro. — ¿A dónde vamos?

— Pues… no sé. Bueno… Pensaba pasar a una tienda de discos. Digo, si tú quieres.

— ¡Claro, vamos! — Le dije— ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

— Eso creo— Rio—. Tenemos que subir al tren y bajar en la cuarta estación.

Bien.

Bajamos a la plataforma y diez minutos después apareció el tren. Ascendimos y al principio del trayecto estuvimos algo callados. Mi mente pensaba, en ese momento, en dos cosas a la vez. La primera, era que se me hacía increíble que este momento estuviese pasando; el chico con quien cada noche hablo desde hace meses estaba por fin conmigo. No lo sé, Tatsuki, se sentía extraño tenerlo en persona; ya no había computadora de por medio en nuestra conversación. Ahora estábamos cara a cara. Lo segundo en que pensaba, era que se me hacía imposible el silencio que en el chat nunca se hacía presente y en ese momento reinaba entre los dos. De un modo u otro tenía que romper la tensión que se estaba acumulando, o la cita fracasaría.

— ¿Qué disco piensas comprar? — le dije.

— En realidad, compraré una película. La tienda de discos a la que vamos suele tener muy buenos filmes.

— Entiendo. ¿Y qué clase de películas te gustan?

— Pues, prácticamente de todo tipo: románticas, de comedia, ciencia ficción, suspenso, terror, etc.

— Igual a mí me gustan de todo tipo, pero en especial las románticas— di un suspiro y él rió. —Mi película favorita se llama El espíritu de la pasión, ¿la has visto?

— No, ¿de qué trata?

— En resumidas cuentas, de que el amor, aún con los obstáculos más hostiles, puede llegar a las personas y será su cómplice por siempre.

— ¡Wow! Suena muy interesante. Si la tienen en la tienda, la compraré— Sonrió al decir esto último.

No te arrepentirás cuando la veas. Te lo garantizo.

La conversación fluyó de manera instantánea. De películas comenzamos a hablar de música, los conciertos a los que habíamos ido (incluso, sin saber, coincidimos en uno de ellos), de videojuegos, etc.

Llegamos a la estación y salimos del subterráneo. En menos de diez minutos llegamos a la tienda. Yo también he ido a ella, sin embargo, me ha tomado hasta media hora llegar allí porque siempre se me olvida en dónde está. Sin duda, esta ruta no la olvidaré, aunque si volviéramos a salir y yo quiero venir a la misma tienda, llegaremos de acuerdo a mi ruta conocida (?).

Entramos y él fue directo a la zona de DVD's.

— Tú sí que vas a lo que vas— reí—. Por lo general, cuando vengo, primero doy muchas vueltas por la tienda antes de comprar lo que quiero.

— Es que si hago lo mismo que tú, pierdo el control y gasto todo en discos y películas.

— Me imagino— sonreí— ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar algo en especial?

— No. Pero si encuentras alguna que se te haga interesante, házmelo saber— Sonrió.

Comenzamos a ver las películas. Una por una. Revisamos la A, B, C, D, E… y sucedió algo inesperado.

— Orihime, ¿ésta es la película de la que hablabas? — Tomó la caja de la película y me la dio.

— ¡Sí, es ésta! — Lo dije casi gritando—. ¡No lo puedo creer! La única vez que la vi fue en la tele y en las tiendas de películas a las que he ido no la encontraba. ¿Quién diría que en una tienda de discos la encontraría?

— La compraré.

— Pero… ¿no quieres mejor ver otras opciones? — le objeté—. Puede que haya alguna otra que te interese mucho más.

— La veré, y si no me convence, te pediré que vuelvas a salir conmigo y regresar a la tienda para que compre otra.

— Y si te gusta, venimos otro día para que compres otra que te recomiende— le sonreí. Él me respondió con el mismo gesto, tomó mi mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Su tacto era cálido y suave.

Trato hecho.

Pagó la película y salimos de la tienda. De repente, me dio mucha hambre. No quería decírselo, tal vez él tenía otras cosas que hacer y ya se tenía que marchar. Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Creo… que ya me dio hambre— dijo Ichigo mientras su cara se iba poniendo cada vez más roja.

— Sí, ya me di cuenta— reí—. A decir verdad, yo también ya tengo hambre.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

— Hace tanto tiempo que no como pizza, que ya la sueño y me la imagino todo el tiempo.

— Es buena idea— dijo— ¿Entonces…conoces alguna pizzería cerca de aquí?

—Me parece que hay una a dos calles.

Mientras íbamos caminando, el rojo de su cara comenzó a desaparecer. Pobre. Si eso me hubiese pasado a mí, tal vez me hubiera muerto de pena; tal vez hasta me hubiera ido corriendo lejos, pero qué bueno que no sucedió.

Llegamos a la pizzería. Entramos y nos dirigimos a una mesa que daba al exterior. Me agradan los lugares que dan a la calle. Siempre me ha gustado contemplar lo que hay afuera mientras yo estoy adentro. Ver que el mundo está en movimiento mientras yo, en reposo, imagino lo que cada una de las personas que pasa enfrente de mí está pensando. Ya me iba a sentar cuando sentí que me tocaban el hombro. Espera De repente sus manos se dirigieron a la silla para moverla. Ahora sí. Siéntate Por primera vez en mi vida un chico era caballeroso conmigo. Fue una experiencia excitante y extraña a la vez. Me senté y lo único que hice fue voltear mi cabeza hacia atrás, mirar sus hermosos ojos cafés y brindarle una sonrisa cálida. Él me respondió con el mismo gesto. Quería que inclinara su cabeza, que por un momento nuestras pupilas reflejaran la imagen del uno para el otro, que nuestros labios se juntaran y que en ese momento ahora fuera nuestras mentes las que nos reflejaran. El deseo se fue cuando sentí su mano en mi frente y quitó un mechón de mi cabello y lo deslizó hacia atrás.

Se sentó enfrente de mí y comenzamos a ver el menú. Nos decidimos por una de peperoni grande. Pasaron veinte minutos y la pizza llegó a nuestra mesa. Durante ese tiempo, no parábamos de hablar y reír, pero un silencio prolongado llegó cuando vimos el tamaño de la pizza. Cada rebanada parecía el largo de mis dos manos y tenía cinco centímetros de grosor. Intercalábamos miradas entre nosotros y aquel monstruo. Era una grande adentro de otra grande. Los dos nos quedamos atónitos.

— Si nos la acabamos, te prometo un postre para la próxima cita— dijo riendo.

— Me gusta el pie de limón— le mostré una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No puedo decir más sobre lo que sucedió en ese momento, sólo que comíamos, platicábamos y bebíamos mucho refresco. Dos horas más tarde la pizza desapareció y nuestros estómagos aumentaron de volumen.

— Bueno, lo logramos. — Levantó su mano derecha y mostró los dedos índice y medio en señal de victoria.

Hice la misma señal, pero no pude hablar. Estaba a punto del desmayo. Como pudimos, y no rodando, nos levantamos y decidimos que tal vez era bueno ir al parque que estaba a una cuadra de la pizzería para reposar.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y ya estaba anocheciendo. El parque comenzaba a iluminarse con tenues luces blancas en cada uno de los rincones de éste. Poco a poco los niños comenzaban a desaparecer para darle paso al amor que las parejas mostraban al momento de pisar el parque.

— Me gusta el frío. Es la primera vez que siento el aire de la noche en otro lugar que no sea mi casa— dijo Ichigo cuando estábamos sentados contemplando las luces que apenas iluminaban el leve color verde de las hojas de los árboles y arbustos—. Hace mucho que no percibía un olor tan fresco.

— Si pudiese quedarme aquí toda la noche acompañada por la luna y su luz, por las estrellas y el fresco aire de esta época, lo haría. No dormiría porque sería un sueño vívido, quiero decir, el lugar, los colores, las imágenes, tú… ¿Habías visto un lugar tan precioso como éste?

— Nunca, y no quiero que este momento acabe. Quiero estar aquí, en este lugar por siempre conti… en continuo sueño. Orihime, quiero preguntarte algo.

Mis latidos se aceleraron.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo?

— En realidad más que una pregunta, es una confesión.

Sí, Ichigo, Quiero ser tu novia. Ahora y por siempre

— Vamos, dime. Que no te dé pena.

— Quisiera saber si tú… quisieras… ir a mi casa a ver la película que acabo de comprar. Te gusta mucho y me encantaría que los dos la disfrutemos juntos.

De nuevo sentía lo mismo que me sucedía cuando se retractaba de sus insinuaciones para salir conmigo. Me sentí vacía, con un enojo naciente, hueco y sordo. Pero esta vez no había sido culpa suya, sino mía al precipitarme en una milésima de segundo en pensar que otra sería su proposición; sin embargo, media hogaza era mejor que nada, y estaba dispuesta a que otra cita se hiciera presente.

—¡Sería maravilloso, Ichigo. Claro que sí!

— ¡Wow! Orihime, no sé por qué pensé que dirías que no. Me agarraste desprevenido— rio—. Muchas gracias por aceptar. ¿Te parece bien el siguiente domingo?

— Me parece bien— dije sonriendo.

— ¡Vaya, ya es muy tarde! Orihime, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu casa. Sé que vives sola y las calles son muy peligrosas a esta hora. No me gustaría que algo te pasara. Es más, te acompaño hasta tu casa. No acepto un no por respuesta.

— Llévame a mi casa, Ichigo.

Llegamos al subterráneo y tomamos el tren, llegamos a la estación cercana a mi casa, salimos y caminamos. No hablamos casi nada durante el trayecto. Pero esta vez, no era un silencio pesado como el que sucedió casi al principio, sino que era uno ligero, disfrutable; el silencio que se hace presente cuando la gente ha tenido suficiente por el día de hoy y quiere ahora sólo la compañía de la otra persona. Un silencio que guarda en lo profundo el secreto que a gritos pedía salir todo el día y que ahora está dormido y no causa el desgarre de la voluntad al no querer gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Llegamos a mi casa.

— Muchas gracias por traerme a mi casa, Ichigo.

— Las chicas hermosas no necesitan dar las gracias, pues chicos como yo lo hacemos como una obligación— Tomó mi mano derecha y la besó.

— Espero con ansias a que llegue el domingo para ver la película.

— Y yo muero, porque ya sea domingo. Vengo por ti.

— ¿A las tres?

— A las tres. Y ahora sí, puntual.

— Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos— sonreí. Él también.

Nos quedamos plantados ahí, en la puerta de mi casa. ¿Cómo nos despediríamos? ¿Estrecharíamos las manos? ¿Mover las manos en señal de adiós? Sus labios los sentí en mi mejilla derecha. No era un beso común de saludo y despedida en el cual las mejillas de las dos personas se tocan. Fue un beso. Literal. Me besó la mejilla sin titubear. Un beso muy seguro el cual estuvo acompañado de una leve caricia a mi mejilla izquierda.

— Nos vemos, Orihime— dijo sonriendo. Me dio la espalda y comenzó a andar.

— Adiós, Ichigo. — Fue más un susurro que una frase en voz alta.

Caí hipnotizada por aquel beso. Si no me desmayé en la puerta fue porque mi fuerza de voluntad era mayor. Subí las escaleras casi como un zombie, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y poco a poco me fui recostando: me senté, me quité los zapatos y el abrigo. Todavía seguía sintiendo la fuerza de ese beso. Sentía un leve cosquilleo que era tierno y cálido. Como si su ser etéreo hubiese quedado plasmado en mi mejilla y ahora nunca se separaría de mí. Un ser etéreo que sería, para mí, mi espíritu de la pasión.

**XoXoXoXo**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que está genial? Si lo piensan también por favor no duden en dejar sus opiniones, quejas y sugerencias que son muy importantes tanto para él como para mí y mientras más reviews haya, habrá más posibilidades de un segundo capítulo. ¡Apoyen esta historia de un escritor novato!**

**Les agradezco de antemano sus reviews y nos leemos pronto en los capítulos de mis historias **

**¡Besos!**


	2. Sólo un momento

**Hola Chicos! ¿Recuerdan esta historia escrita por mi primo? Bueno, pues he vuelto con el segundo y último capítulo de este lindo fic que espero sea de su agrado. **

**Agradecimientos:**

***asdsasd: ¡Tienes toda la razón! Por lo menos a mí me encantaría platicar con Ichigo jijiji. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer este fic y aunque la continuación no fue tan rápida, aquí está. ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo a esta y todas mis historias!**

***Hisis-chan: Gracias por el cumplido, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. **

***Adriana: ¡Adriana-chan! Muchísimas gracias por apoyar mis historias, es un gusto leer tus reviews de verdad. Espero que te guste el capítulo y te prometo que pronto actualizaré otra de mis historias. Ojalá pueda contar con tu apoyo! **

***Huason: Mil gracias por tu comentario y cumplido, sé que no fue tan pronto pero aquí está la continuación;) ¡Ojalá te guste!**

***Fer-chan.7: Querida Fer-chan! Le hice llegar a mi primo todos tus comentarios y ambos te lo agradecemos infinitamente! Sobre tu pd… ahhh! Ya pronto estará listo ese capítulo jijijiji pero es muy importante así que no quiero apresurarlo. También muero por leer continuación de tus historias!**

***KotomiSchiffer: ¡Kotomi-chan! Me da muchísimo gusto que este fic te haya hecho sonreír. Le pasé tus felicitaciones a mi primo y estamos muy agradecidos (sonó como los monitos verdes de toy story jijiji) Espero que también te guste este capítulo **

***Mell Dragneel Knox: Amiga mía! ****Gracias por regresar a la vida fanficcionera con esta historia! Me hizo extremadamente feliz leer tu comentario y te agradezco tus palabras. Espero de corazón que te guste y una disculpa por desaparecer ahora yo. **

**Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo a todos, sobre todo a quienes dejaron review, alerta o favorito. ¡Gracias mil! Sin más los dejo continuar.**

***DISCLAIMER: Ya aplicado**

Sólo un momento

El sol apenas despuntaba y ya saludaba un nuevo cielo de verano. Todo el vecindario dormía, por lo que el silencio dominaba y aunado al claroscuro que todavía la noche expresaba con la intención de no dejar su reino al día, ofrendaba el escenario perfecto para iniciar actividades. En una casa, alguien ya estaba despierto y se disponía a levantar a los demás miembros de su familia. Bastaba con despertar a uno de ellos para que los otros dejaran el sueño y dijeran hola al nuevo día que pronosticaba sol hasta las seis de la tarde. El hombre, descalzo, salió de su cuarto y de puntillas, se dirigió a otra habitación con el menor ruido posible y deslizó la puerta de madera. La silueta de quien dormía apenas y podía verse, pero ello no era obstáculo para quien entró, pues ya anteriormente y con frecuencia lo había hecho. Se preparó; deslizó su pie derecho hacia atrás y con un impulso, dos zancadas y un salto vertical flexionó su pierna izquierda y cuando estuvo cerca de la espalda de aquella silueta la desdobló dando una patada y gritando ¡Ichigoooooooooo!. El chico fue lanzado a la pared, despertando inmediatamente y gritando de dolor.

—¡Qué diablos te pasa, maldito viejo? Hay mejores formas de despertar a la gente.

—Hoy será un día muy soleado. ¡Sabes qué día es hoy? —Preguntó el hombre karateka levantando y bajando las cejas.

—Domingo, ¿pero qué…?— En ese instante, Ichigo quedó petrificado. Hoy, después de haber pospuesto ver la película varias semanas, por fin era el día. — ¡Qué hora es?

—Las ocho de la mañana, pero todavía falta…—Isshin no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Ichigo lo quitó de la puerta lanzándolo por la ventana, en parte porque estorbaba la salida, y en parte porque desquitó la forma en que su padre lo levantó de la cama. Inmediatamente se metió a bañar, se arregló, limpio su cuarto y bajó a desayunar. En el comedor ya estaba sentada su hermana menor, mientras que Yuzu estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

—Buenos días, Onii-chan. ¡Listo para tu cita?

—Hola, Yuzu. Sí, bueno… eso creo.

—Me alegra que venga Orihime. —Dijo la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa hoy—Respondió él sin poder ocultar los nervios que lo invadían.

—Sólo tienes que decirle que te gusta, y listo. Todos sabemos que a ella le gustas también—Dijo Karin como si nada al salir de la cocina- Llevan poco más de dos meses saliendo, uno tiene que ceder.

—No me pongas más nervioso de lo que ya estoy—Dijo Ichigo ruborizándose.

Después de otro rato de molestar a Ichigo y hacerlo sonrojar, terminaron de desayunar, levantaron la mesa y después limpiaron la casa para que se viera impecable. Dio la una de la tarde e Ichigo se preparó para ir a la estación en donde Orihime lo esperaría.

—Estaremos fuera toda la tarde, así que disfrútalo- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

—¡Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre! No puede ser que el tiempo pase tan rápido. Ven a mis brazos, vástago en flor…—Isshin no terminó de decir lo que quería mientras se acercaba al chico, pues antes de que pudiera siquiera tomarlo de su camisa para abrazarlo, su hermana le dio un coscorrón que lo dejó inconsciente. Entre ella y su otra hermana lo llevaron a la salida.

—No te preocupes por él. Lo tendremos bien vigilado. Nadie podrá molestarte hoy—Afirmó Karin giñándole un ojo a su hermano.

—Confío en ustedes—Dijo Ichigo riendo. Las acompañó a la salida y metió a su padre en el coche.

Ichigo se metió a la casa, tomó sus llaves, cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la estación de trenes. Mientras caminaba, sus manos temblaban y sudaban; su respiración era más rápida y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Aun cuando ya había salido con esa preciosa chica de ojos grises anteriormente, no podía contener esas emociones cada vez que la veía.

Llegó a la estación emocionado por saber que vería esa cara tan dulce y tierna, que aquellos ojos grises lo mirarían y con una sonrisa cálida lo saludaría dándole un beso en la mejilla que dejaría en su piel una sensación de suave cosquilleo. Bajó a donde están los torniquetes y no tuvo necesidad de mirar a su alrededor en busca de ella, pues sus ojos se centraron en su cabello largo, naranja y lacio que por esta vez estaba recogido con un listón amarillo. Lentamente se acercó hacia ella y le dio un impulso por llamar su atención de manera que no acostumbraba.

—¡Vaya! Has roto tu récord. Sólo un minuto tarde— Dijo Orihime con los ojos cubiertos y una enorme sonrisa al sentir la cálida presencia de su enamorado.

—Hubiese sido el colmo si llegaba tarde, estando la estación tan cerca de mi casa. — Quitó las manos de la frente de aquel ángel que en ese mismo instante volteó para darle un beso en la mejilla, de esos que tanto le encantaban.

—¿Nos vamos? — Dijo Orihime algo nerviosa, pero contenta al mismo tiempo por saber que por fin los dos verían una película juntos. Durante su espera en la estación, imaginaba el momento en el que él, cuando estuvieran viendo la película, se acercaría a ella, la rodearía con su brazo mientras ella lloraba en medio de la escena más melodramática; y en ese instante ella voltearía a verlo, él secaría sus lágrimas con un dedo para después tomar su barbilla y darle un brazo de aquellos que ella había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Llegaron a la casa de Ichigo quien abrió la puerta y cedió el paso a Orihime. Ella se sintió fascinada, no por aquella acción, sino que la caballerosidad en todo momento para con una mujer la hacía sentir feliz. Se dirigieron a la sala e Ichigo fue por una limonada para los dos. Después de haber descansado un poco, haberse tomado la limonada y platicar de muchas cosas, pasaron al comedor. Ichigo pidió a Orihime que se sentara mientras él preparaba la mesa. La comida pasó casi inadvertida de no haber sido por algunas palabras cruzadas entre ellos. Ichigo se sintió nervioso durante la comida porque era la primera vez que una chica iba a su casa en situación de cita ¿Y si nuestra relación puede convertirse en seria? Se preguntaba a sí mismo sin poder responderse ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo que yo?

—_Hemos salido por varias semanas y no me parece que esto vaya por buen camino._ —Se decía en ese instante Orihime.

—¿Te gustó la comida? —Preguntó Ichigo rompiendo el silencio al fin.

—Sobre todo el postre—Respondió Orihime con una sonrisa que logró calmar los nervios de Ichigo.

—Me alegro, fue bueno comer en la compañía de alguien como tú. Ahora, si me permites, iré a hacer las palomitas—Informó con una pícara sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a la pelinaranja.

Hora y media de película ya había pasado y el final estaba a punto de llegar. Sin pensarlo, y sin haber voluntad en sus acciones, los chicos estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Orihime recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ichigo y por un momento él se preguntó qué debía hacer, pero de manera repentina, su brazo rodeó la espalda de la chica y ésta, a su vez, se sorprendió por aquella acción quedando inmóvil; respiró lento, un poco incómoda por no saber qué seguiría después. Poco a poco se relajó y cayó a merced de aquel abrazo que la hacía sentir protegida. Justo en ese momento, acabó la película con lo cual brotaron unas lágrimas de aquellos ojos grises que a Ichigo siempre lo habían intrigado debido a su profundidad, la sensación del recuerdo a los días lluviosos, de las mañana antes de despertar; y fue exactamente en ese momento que ella supo que era el momento de dar paso a lo que el corazón quería expresar.

—Perdona si soy algo melodramática y muy sensible— dijo Orihime al notar que Ichigo la observaba llorar.

Esas lágrimas lo fueron todo para él. Sabía que no eran efecto del alto drama del filme, sino que había algo profundo que aquel pretexto dicho por la bella pelinaranja ocultaba, pero para él, lo mencionado no era más que un pedazo de tela negro que no puede ocultar nada debido al mal entretejido de las hebras. Él sabía lo que debía hacer para descubrir aquello, juntó sus labios con los de la chica y un beso tierno, cálido y sincero brotó de aquellos dos enamorados. Ya no había nada que decir, nada que descubrir. A veces las palabras no son suficientes para dar el significado de lo que la mente y sentimiento tratan de decir, tiene un esquema, pero el recurso lingüístico poco favorece para comunicar. Al llegar a este punto, el tacto, el gusto, la vista y el olfato juegan un papel importante. Los cinco sentidos de uno interactúan con los del otro. La razón queda inconsciente, el habla queda dormida, sólo un instinto poderoso gobierna y abrasa. Pero todo tiene un fin, y aquello que había pasado entre ellos, terminó, pero quedaron todavía los vestigios de lo que fue y eso gracias a los sentidos mencionados antes, los cuales almacenan el momento en el inconsciente y dejan unos fragmentos libres para la razón desvanecida por el momento. Hubo un momento de silencio, de nuevo las palabras fueron inútiles, la razón aún no despertaba. Entre voces cortadas, una caminata nocturna, y la entrada al subterráneo, el pasado quedó en ellos, intacto, perfecto, pero vago. Para todo existe un nuevo día, soleado, si unos quieren, nublado, si otros así lo prefieren, lo cierto es que ya todo estaba puesto en escena, ellos ya sabían cómo actuar, qué decir, qué sentir, pero hoy no era el día, y para ellos era necesario un momento más.

**Espero que les haya gustado el final de este fic, que a pesar de ser muy corto, ¡fue muy lindo! Ojalá opinen lo mismo y nos lo hagan saber a través de un review o si tiene algún comentario que hacer, ¡no duden en dejarlo! Lo más importante para nosotros es su opinión y quién sabe, quizá mi primo se anima a escribir más fics de nuestra adorada pareja. De nuevo les agradezco que lo hayan leído y les digo que el siguiente fic que actualizaré será Quisiera Olvidarte, que como prometí, tendrá sorpresa altamente IchiHime! **

**Besos y dejen review! **


End file.
